Everythings gonna be alright
by Lonely Creature Of The Night
Summary: its yaoi kiddies so if u dont like the idea of two males together then dont read it k its a g/v and my first fic. so r and r and be nice


okiez first of all i dont own dbz. second of all this is my first fic.so plz r and r.  
  
  
Everything will be allright  
  
Vegeta sat alone on his bed thinking of when Frieza had destroyed his home.  
Vegeta was only 8 years old when it happend it was 15 years ago but he rememberd it  
like it was yesterday.  
  
*Flashback*  
He was sitting on a bench in the cockpit of the ship where Frieza had told him to wait he  
wanted too leave he had been there for almost an half an hour and was getting extremely bored.  
But he knew if he left Frieza would use him as a punching bag for disobeying his orders besides  
Zarbon was standing gaurd outside his door so he decided to stay put.  
Suddenly he heard an explosion from outside he looked outside the window it was beautiful it  
looked like fireworks had been set off. But he knew better it was his planet, his home,  
Frieza had destroyed it.  
*End Flashback*  
  
He bit back tears as he felt the memories and pain rushing back to him.  
  
"Vegeta."Goku placed his hand on Vegeta's shoulder.  
*Shit! When did he get here! I dont want him to see me like this!*  
Vegeta shrugged Goku's hand off and said  
"What the hell do u want kakorot?"  
"I was looking for you, I was wondering if you wanted to sparr Is something wrong you look sad?"  
"Nothing wrong and don't feel like sparring!"  
"I don't apreciate being lied to 'geta."  
"What makes you think I'm lieing?"  
"There has to be something wrong, you never say no to a fight."  
"What do you care!You third class baka!"  
"Dammit Vegeta just tell me whats wrong!"  
  
*Flashback*  
"Dammit Vegeta can't you do anything without screwing it up!"  
Zarbon screamed at him.  
He felt Zarbon's fist conect with his face sending him flieing into the wall.  
He tried to summon the strength to pull himself to his feet but could only make it to his knees.  
As Zarbon walked toward him he said  
"I'm sorry! I didnt mean to, I swear!"  
"Shutup, I'v had enough of your excuses you little bastard!"  
He kicked him in the face sending him sliding across the cold floor.  
He walked over to him and started kicking him in the stomach.  
The young prince started to cough up blood and with one last kick Zarbon screamed  
"If you mess up like that again I'll make you wish you had never been born!"  
*End Flashback*  
  
Tears begin to streak down his face and he let out a choked sob.  
"Vegeta I'm so sorry i didnt mean to upset you."  
He wrapped his arms around the sayain prince and instead of pulling away he wrapped his arms  
around Goku's waist and cried into the younger sayains chest.  
"Vegeta please tell me whats wrong"  
Vegeta wanted so badly to tell him about everything Frieza and his men had done to him and him  
he loved him. But he was sure if he did Goku would hate him forever. How could someone like him  
ever deserve someone like goku?But he couldnt hold it back any longer he had to tell him.  
  
"I have to tell you something but if i do you'll leave me. I'v lost so much i couldnt stand  
to lose you to. Your all I have left. If I tell you you'll hate me."  
"I could never hate you Vegeta, and i promise i won't leave you please tell me."  
"Kakorot....I...I love you."  
He closed his eyes tight expecting Goku to pull away from him in disgust and hit him.  
But he didnt, instead he leaned down so his lips were next to vegeta's ears and whisperd  
"I love you Vegeta"  
Then pressed his lips against his princes and slipped his tongue into his mouth Vegeta moaned in  
pleasure as their tongues batlled.  
  
A few hours later they were lieing sweaty and satisfied on Vegeta's bed in eachother arms.  
And as Goku held him close Vegeta felt so safe and he had a feeling his memories of the past  
wernt going to be a problem any more.  
"I love you Vegeta and I'll never let anyone hurt you ever again. Everythings gonna be ok. I  
promise."  
"I love you too Kakorot"  
  
THE END  
  
  
So what did you think?  
Hope you like it.  
And once again I don't DBZ so don't sue. 


End file.
